Solis
Solis is the capital city of Corvus, Kyth . It is the home of House Jade and their Manor, as well as a number of churches, magical services, and artisans. It is sometimes called the gleaming city for the brightness of its buildings and their mosaics, particularly in the light following a rainstorm. Architecture Solis' buildings are primarily made of white limestone, and many of them are tall, towering structures that can be seen from a fair distance away. Some are more artistically pleasing than entirely architecturally durable, and so are sometimes magically shielded from the elements. Statues can be found on streets throughout the city, their subjects ranging from historical figures and animals to representations of magical spells and abstract pieces. Perhaps most famously, mosaics and painted murals are displayed on the sides of various buildings (and sometimes other places, such as the street itself). Much of this art has been around for centuries, and carefully preserved over the long years. Homes and market stalls are generally made from wood rather than stone. Stalls often bear bright, colorful canvas tops to shield themselves, their stock, and sometimes their customers, from rain and sun. Homes and other large, permanent buildings have wide roofs with many windows and high celings for circulating air. Some homes may have additional enchantments to protect against water damage or to assist in cooling the dwelling. While much of the city is built for humans, parts of the natural environment have been preserved as small parks for citizens to visit at their leisure. Jade Manor possess a large and very intricate garden, its plants shaped both by magic and clever tricks of supportive structures. Industry Solis largely serves as a place of government, culture, and scolarship rather than production of goods. Most local industries focus on serving the city's population, and thus deal more in imports from other regions rather than selling or exchanging goods. However, trained mages, artisans, builders, and missionaries may be considered exports of a sort, as well as illuminated manuscripts from some of the local churches. Many of Kyth's finest wandmakers live in or around Solis, keeping wandshops where they sell and craft their wares. Wandmakers import gems and crystals from Rindfell as well as wood, metal, and core materials from various parts of Kyth and other friendly countries to craft their wands. Culture Churches Solis is home to many churches and cathedrals, most of them ornate and championing for most beautiful representation of a house of worship. The clergy of these churches can range from mediocre to highly theologically-trained, and seminarian placement into one of these churches is very difficult. To accomodate busy city life, many of these churches offer sermons multiple times throughout the day rather than only once or twice. The Restoration of the Walls This festival, also simply called the Restoration Festival, is held every spring. It is an occassion meant to involve the whole community in preserving Corvus' history through the restoration of the murals and mosaics, which visitors are allowed to assist in where possible. Once every few years, a small piece or feature may be added to a mural or mosaic, though often because of damage to the original that is not easy to repair. Artisans also demonstrate and sell their crafts at this festival, and various groups from around the city (and sometimes the province) "adopt" murals and mosaics and create small performances, speeches, or displays to explain the importance of the art and/or its subjects to Corvus' past. Noteable Locations *Jade Manor *Saint Nephrite's Academy of Sorcery *Base of the Jade fireknights Category:Cities Category:Medieval